Deseo Infantil
by Purinsesu Moon
Summary: La vida en las mansiones Sakamaki y Mukami cambian cuando Shuu y Ruki piden un "Deseo" pidiendo que sus hermanos regresaran a la edad de diez años. Sin saber que hacer, los dos unen fuerzas para poder encontrar una forma de volverlos a la normalidad, a las mismas edades que tenian la noche anterior antes de que todo esto pasara... ¿podran lograr buscar la forma de regresarlos?
1. Prologo

**Hola amores mios :3 les traigo un nuevo fic de mi creacion *w* espero les guste, se que la sinopsis es un poco corta porque hasta solo llevo 1 capitulo que despues desarrollare bien para subirlo HOY mismo :33**

* * *

**_Prologo_**

La tranquilad de las dos mansiones vecinas se vino abajo cuando los hermanos mayores de ambas despertaron con la sorpresa de encontrar a sus hermanos menores vueltos niños de diez años.

La noche anterior a todo eso, los hermanos mayores pidieron un deseo "_desearía que regresaran diez años atrás donde todos se comportaban! " _Y ahí fue donde todo dio un giro en la vida de ellos.

Los vampiros no sabían que de un día a otro las palabras que habían dicho se hubieran hecho realidad!

Ahora tendrán que arreglárselas para poder encontrar la forma de volverlos a la normalidad, uniendo fuerzas Shuu y Ruki tendrán que volver a la normalidad a sus hermanos antes de que su padre Tougo se entere del suceso…

¿Lograran estos hermanos lograr buscar la forma de volverlos a la normalidad? ¿Podrán tomar el papel de padres para lograr controlar a ocho jóvenes con micha energía mientras buscan la forma de revertir el "hechizo"?


	2. Chapter 1

**Bueno :3 aqui les traigo un nuevo fic de mi imaginacion :DD La historia sera narrada por Ruki y Shuu. **

**Y si *w* Me dieron ganas de convertir a los menores en pequeños niños! Muajajaj /w\ **

**ESPERO LES GUSTE y dejen sus Reviews :33**

_**Diabolik lovers:Haunted Dark Bridal no me pertenece,  
**_

_**Solo la historia y algunos OC que sumare a la historia nwn**_

* * *

_**Mansión Sakamaki**_

Todos estaban esperando la cena que Reiji preparaba cada mes, el chico de ojos rojos apareció por la puerta de la cocina con la comida especial que hacía para cada uno, Toda la paz que había fue interrumpida por la pelea que comenzaba entre Ayato y su hermano de cabellos castaños, Raito.

-Nee~ Reiji-San, Dile a Ayato que comparta sus Takoyakis –mirando a su hermano mayor hizo un puchero falso-

-El Gran Ore-Sama no comparte sus Takoyakis! –bufo el pelirrojo mirando a su hermano-

-Ayato comparte tus Takoyakis

-Claro que no los compartiré –bufo ayato-

-Nee, Teddy piensa que ayato es un egoísta –miro burlón a su hermano menor-

-Oe! Cállate tonto –bufo-

-Tch, Ya dale el tonto Takoyaki! No te comportes como un Idiota! –Bufo irritado el albino-

-Ya! Todos cállense! –Bufo Reiji-

Shuu que yacía "dormido" en su asiento, abrió su ojo derecho encontrándose con sus hermanos peleando hasta que…

-Quien demonios me tiro esto! –Grito enfadado apuntando con su dedo el plato de Takoyakis que se encontraban resbalándose por su cabello-

-Fufu~ Shuu-San los takoyakis te quedan bien el cabello –canturreo Raito-

-Callate! –lo miro irritado- Quien fue! –miro a todos, una cosa que no sabían era que él amaba su cabello, jamás se lo verían sucio hasta ahora…-

-Fue Subaru! –Dijo por fin el pelirrojo-

-Qué?! –grito el albino mirando enojado a su hermano- A mí no me metas en tus mentiras gran pedazo de Imbécil! –

-Tch –chasqueo la lengua en tono de irritación-

-¡Ya! ¡Me tienen arto! –Grito Shuu, Nadie había visto gritar a Shuu en todos estos años- Saben que…-miro a sus hermanos enojado, más que enojado, los miraba con Odio-¡ Desearía que Cada uno de ustedes, si hasta tu Reiji –apunto a su hermano menor- Regresaran a la edad de diez años! –grito desapareciendo de ahí-

-Ahora que le pasa al Hikkikomori? –Pregunto Ayato-

-Tch, que malos modales tiene –murmuro Reiji acomodando sus anteojos- Bien, La cena se termina aquí –se levantó de su asiento para mirar a sus hermanos- Ya se pueden ir a sus habitaciones! –Bufo, Otra cena hecha a perder por las estúpidas peleas de sus hermanos-

-fufu~ la cena de Reiji-San se fue por el retrete –rio burlón el castaño-

-¡Vete a tu habitación!-grito enfadado-

-Teddy, Reiji acaba de perder la compostura –rio burlón el chico de cabellos morados-

-No lo repetiré dos veces –bufo Reiji regresando a su compostura- Largo!

Y en un abrir de ojos ya no había nadie en el gran comedor, solo el chico de ojos rojos…

* * *

Como en la mansión Sakamaki, los hermanos Mukami tenían una de sus típicas cenas semanal, Todo estaba en paz hasta que un grito de cierto castaño se escuchó por todo el gran comedor.

-Oye! Idiota regrésame mi cubo de azúcar! –grito enfadado-

-Ehh~? Y porque debería regresártelo? –rio divertido el rubio-

-Porque son míos! –bufo estirando su mano hasta el rubio- ahora entrégamelo! –entrecerró sus ojos amenazante-

-Oblígame –rio metiéndose el cubito de azúcar a su boca-

Kou y Yuma suelen pelearse por cosas insuficientes y pelear por un cubito de azúcar, rebozaba el vaso de agua.

Podían pelear por cosas como, Quien había agarrado el IPhone de Kou o Quien había pisoteado el cultivo que Yuma tenía en el patio, pero pelear por un Cubito, UN cubito de azúcar rebasaba todo tipo de idiotez.

-Pedazo de imbécil! –Grito el castaño levantándose de su asiento-

-Vamos Yumi, sabes que quieres golpearme –rio el rubio provocando que su hermano adoptivo lo golpeara-

-Conste que tú lo pediste Idol! –en un segundo Yuma ya está encima de Kou para soltarle un buen golpe en la cara-

-Ruki…Detenlos…-murmuro Azusa mirando a su hermano mayor-

Tres…Cuatro segundos y no tuvo respuesta de parte de Ruki, el chico se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados contando hasta el numero veinte para calmar sus ganas de gritar, no llego ni hasta quince cuando el grito de Azusa lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¡Ya sepárense!- grito sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- ¡Ya me tienen artos con sus estúpidas peleas por nada!

-Ruki…San –musito Azusa-

-Saben que –se levantó furioso de su asiento- Desearía que Todos ustedes… –fue apuntando a sus tres hermanos con su dedo índice- Regresaran a la edad de diez años! –grito para después desapareces de ahí, tal cual Shuu había hecho minutos atrás en su mansión-

-Ahora que le paso a Ruki-San? –se preguntó el rubio que segundos atrás se encontraba tirado en el suelo-

-Ustedes…Lo sacaron…de sus casillas…-defendió a su hermano mayor-

-Cállate Azusa –bufo el castaño con unos cuantos cubitos de Azúcar en su mano-

* * *

Eran apenas las 9:00 am cuando risitas se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta del perezoso de Shuu, Al principio no les tomo importancia ya que pensó que eran algunos de los niños de la ciudad que se metían a la mansión a "investigar".

Una…dos…tres…cuatro…cinto risitas se volvieron a escuchar al otro lado de su puerta, con paso perezoso se acercó hasta la puerta…el silencio se hizo presente al no escuchar las risitas.

Se dio media vuelta para poder regresar a su cama cuando esas cinco risitas se volvieron a escuchar, ya fastidiado camino con paso rápido abriendo la puerta de golpe encontrándose con una pero UNA gran sorpresa.

Cinco pequeños de ocho, siete, siete, siete y seis años, lo miraban asustados…

-Pero qué demonios les paso –hablo con un tono de vago en su voz-

-Quién eres? –Pregunto el pequeño Ayato de ahora siete años-

-Quién soy? –Se preguntó el mismo- Soy Shuu, Tu hermano

-Shuu-san? –Pregunto un pequeño Subaru de ahora seis años-

-Subaru? –Le pregunto al pequeño albino-

-Si –sonrió con dulzura-

-whow, jamás había visto sonreír a Subaru así –murmuro audible solo para el-

-Hermano? –Pregunto ahora un pequeño Reiji de ocho años- Por-porque creciste antes que yo –murmuro con desdén en su voz-

-Reiji? –Pregunto el rubio encogiéndose a su altura- pero que te paso –una risa salió de sus labios-

-Tch –fue lo único que dijo antes de agarrar la mano del más joven-

-Tengo hambre –chillo un Kanato de ahora siete años-

-Yo igual –lloriqueo un Raito de la misma edad que el anterior-

-Tenemos hambre! –lloriquearon ahora todos-

-Ya, Ya, no lloren –se tapó los oídos- ya les preparare alg…-antes de terminar de hablar un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la mansión le llamo la intención- Quédense aquí no, óiganme bien –se acercó a todos- NO bajen! –y dejándolos asustados bajo hasta la puerta- Quien es? –pregunto perezosamente-

-Soy Yo –una voz conocida que venía de detrás de la puerta lo saco de su estado de sueño-

-Ruki? –Pregunto abriendo la puerta encontrándose con Ruki que traiga en brazos a Kou, Yuma y Azusa de ahora siete años- Pero…

-Ayúdame Sakamaki –bufo entrando a la mansión sin permiso-

-Claro pasa –murmuro Shuu cerrando la puerta detrás de el-

-Shuu-San! –un grito conocido hizo que su mirada se fijase en las escaleras donde un pequeño albino las bajaba corriendo- Shuu-San! –Lloriqueo abrazando las piernas de su hermano mayor-

-Que pasa Subaru? –Se agacho a la altura del niño-

-Raito-Kun me quiere pegar –chillo secándose sus lágrimas-

-Claro que no! –Otro grito se escuchó de las escaleras llamando la atención del invitado y sus hermanos-

-También a ti te paso? –Le pregunto Ruki a Shuu-

-Parece que si –dijo con pereza-

-Que aremos? –Le pregunto- Si KarlHenz se entera de esto –señalo a todos los niños que se encontraban sonriendo unos a los otros- Nos castigara –bufo-

-Y que quieres que haga? –le dijo-

-Arréglalo –dijo con dureza-

-Pero como! –Le grito-


	3. Chapter 2

**Al Fin pude subir el capitulo dos de "Deseo Infantil" se que se van a reir en este capitulo :3 como yo me rei cuando lo escribia XD Bueno aqui se los dejo ;3;Y si lo subo hasta ahora es que no buscaba la inspiracion que queria ;3 nos vemos en la proxima Byeee**

Beshooooooooos~

* * *

**Shu POV**

-Al fin paz y tranquilidad –suspire aliviado-

-Ya viste, Todo fue fácil –suspiro Kaori. Desde que Ruki y sus hermanos llegaron a la mansión el caos comenzó.

-Lo dices ahora Kaori –bufe irritado, recordar lo que tuve que vivir hace tres horas no es nada agradable- Pero antes que llegaras todo era caos, tras caos

-No creo que fuese para tanto Shu-San –rio nerviosa-

-Si supieras –bostece acostándome en su regazo-

-¡Sh-Shu-San!-Pude notar como un leve rubor se hacía visible en sus mejillas-

-Mujer pervertida, solo me acosté en tu regazo y ya estas caliente –murmure con los ojos cerrados, tanto trabajo en un solo día cansa-

-¿Eh? ¡Cl-Claro que no!

-Como sea –bostece con irritación- Quieres saber lo que paso antes de que llegaras? –abrí con pereza mi ojo derecho-

-¡S-Si!

-Bien –bostece- pues…

**-Flashback-**

-¡Raito, baja a Kanato ahora mismo! –Grite viendo como el castaño tenía amarrado y colgando a su hermano de las escaleras. Solo cerré mis ojos tres minutos y la mansión se convirtió en un campo de batalla-

-Shu-San –chillo subaru bajando de las escaleras-

-¿Que pasa subaru? –Me agache a su altura-

-Aya-Ayato-san me asusto –chillo jalando de mi saco- y-y –apunto a sus pantalones que se encontraban mojados-

-Tranquilo pequeño –acaricie su cabello para tranquilizarlo, algo que aprendí de mi madre fue como tranquilizar a un niño, cuando era pequeño pude observar como mi madre calmaba a Kanato cuando Cordelia lo ignoraba- Que te parece si vas a tomar un baño? –bostece-

-Uhm! –Sonrió- Gracias Shuu-Nii

-Uhm –dije para después perderlo de vista mientras subía corriendo las escaleras, algo inusual en mí es ser amable con los demás-

-¡Ayato! –Grite para darme vuelta buscando aquella cabellera pelirroja de mi estúpido hermano menor-

-¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto el mismísimo pelirrojo apareciendo en la puerta de la cocina-

-¿Por qué asustaste a Subaru? –pregunte para mirarlo serio-

-Él quería comer lo Takoyakis que Shuu-Nii san preparo para mí –murmuro desviando la mirada un poco sonrojada-

-Oh, -ok eso no me lo esperaba –pensé- Oh, Cl-Claro –desvié la mirada- ya te puedes ir

-Si –dijo sonriendo para después darse vuelta y desaparecer por aquella puerta donde minutos antes había asomado-

"_Estos me volverán loco"-_Pensé para caminar

_**-¡AUXILIO!-**_escuche como Ruki gritaba desde la gran sala-

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunte entrando a la sala encontrándome a Ruki amarrado a una silla- ¡Que te paso? –

-¡Tus hermanos me amarraron a esta cosa!-apunto la silla- desamárrame

-¿Eh? ¿Y porque debería desamarrarte?-lo mire burlón-

-¡Porque Te…-un golpe en la puerta de la entrada interrumpió el reclamo de Ruki, para mi salvación claro-

-Hm –lo mire- Iré a ver quién es –le dije para después darme vuela y caminar hacia la puerta-

-¡Pero no te olvides de mí!-Grito después que Salí de la sala-

-¿Quién puede ser?-me preguntaba en un susurro mientras caminaba-

**-Kaori POV-**

-Al fin encontré la mansión –murmure para mí, llevaba dos horas caminando por esta cuidad tratando de localizar la mansión en donde, según mi padre, viviría de ahora en adelante.

Toque la puerta esperando a que alguien abriera, pero no tuve respuesta alguna, volví a tocar la puerta hasta que escuche la voz de alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- la voz sonaba vaga y perezosa para mi gusto-

-Oh…Estem…Soy Shion, Shion Kaori –hable para la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta, de apoco la única separación que tenia de esa persona comenzó a abrirse dejando ver a un Rubio, más alto que yo con bellos ojos azules, en su mirada se podía notar lo perezoso que era.

-Pasa –bostezo haciéndose a un lado para que yo pudiera pasar-

-Gr-Gracias –hice una leve reverencia para luego entrar a la mansión, por fuera parecía vieja e inhabitable pero por dentro se podían escuchar gritos y risas de… Niños?

-Soy Shuu, Shuu Sakamaki –hablo el rubio detrás mío-

-Un gusto Shuu-San –lo mire- como ya dije soy Kaori, Kaori shion –

-Un placer –bostezo- así que tú eres la nueva novia? –pregunto-

-Novia? –lo mire algo confundida-

-Nada –bostezo, sus bostezos se me contagian…

-Uhm, lindas bragas –pude escuchar una voz infantil cerca, hasta cuando sentí como alguien levantaba mi falda por detrás supe que tan cerca estaba-

-¡Oh Dios Mío!- exclame alejándome un poco de aquella voz, pude ver a un pequeño niño, castaño de ojos esmeralda-

-Raito…-

-Lo siento Reiji-San –sonrió burlón el castaño-

-Como sea –un pequeño azabache que apenas y me llegaba a mi costilla, camino hasta mi con una mirada seria…"viene hacia mi"- Siento mucho lo que acaba de hacer mi hermano –hizo una leve reverencia delante mío-

-N-No te preocupes –sonríe nerviosa- Soy Kaori –le extendí la mano, para mi sorpresa la acepto-

-Soy Reiji –sonrió amargamente-

-Yo los presento –bostezo…de nuevo el rubio- Él es Reiji, mi hermano menor –señalo al azabache quien volvió a hacer una reverencia- Ellos son, Raito, Kanato y Ayato, los trillizos –señalo ahora a tres pequeños, al castaño que husmeaba debajo de mi falda, a un lindo pequeño de cabellos lilas que sostenía un lindo oso y a un pelirrojo que tenía la boca llena de…Takoyakis?- y él es Subaru, el menor –ahora señalo a un pequeño albino que me miraba algo asustado-

-Hola a todos –sonreí- Soy Kaori, Kaori Shion –me presente-

-Oh si –hablo de nuevo el rubio- y ellos son, Kou –señalo a un pequeño rubio- y sus hermanos Yuma y Azusa –ahora señalaba a un pequeño de cabello marrón amarrado en una linda coleta tipo Kagamine Len pero más larga alborotada y a un pequeño azabache que tenía vendadas sus brazos- Ellos son los Mukami

-Mucho Gusto –sonreí, inclinándome un poco, para mi mala suerte el pequeño Raito volvió a levantar mi falda- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Deja de levantar mi falda! –Lo mire algo roja-

-Es inevitable no ver lo que ahí abajo, Bitch-Sama –sonrió seductora pero tiernamente-

-K-Kaori-San –sentí como alguien jalaba de mi falda, cuando baje la mirada me topé con unos ojos color lila que me miraban con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos-

-Que pasa…Kanato? –sonreí-

-Tengo sueño –murmuro levantando sus brazos en signo de cargarlo-

-Vale, te llevare a dormir -sonreí cargándolo, el rodeo mis cintura con sus pequeñas piernitas mientras con sus bracitos rodeaba mi cuello apoyando su cabecita en mi hombro, parecía un Koala abrazando a su mama-

-Yo también tengo sueño –bostezo Subaru al ver que cargaba a su hermano-

-Y yo, yo también, igual yo –hablaban todos al mismo tiempo hasta Shuu-

-Eh…-Todos, menos Shuu tenían sus brazos levantados hacia mí- N-No puedo cargar a todos –sonreí nerviosa-

-No les hagas caso –hablo Shuu- Vallan a sus habitaciones

-Si, Shuu-San –bostezaron todos para luego correr escalera arribas-

-Y-Yo llevare a Kanato a su habitación –me dispuse a subir cuando cai en el veinte que no sabía dónde era- Estem..Shuu-San –lo voltee a ver-

-Primer pasillo, tercera puerta a la derecha –hablo mientras caminaba a otra parte que yo desconocía-

-G-Gracias –murmure-

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

-Fue un día muy estresante –bostezo la chica-

-Lose –bostece- pero…-me levante de su regazo- Siento que olvide algo –la mire-

-Tal vez mientras duermes te acuerdes Shuu –sonrió Kaori-

-Uhm, Creo que tienes razón –me volví a acostar en su regazo para luego quedarme profundamente dormido-

_**-En la sala de la mansión-**_

-¿Shuu?...S-Shuu…-soltó un suspiro- ¡TE OLVIDASTES DE MI! –Grito Ruki quien seguía amarrado en la silla-


	4. Chapter 3

-Normal Pov-

Era otra dia normal en la Mansion sakamaki, todos los peques estaba jugando, menos uno... Kanato, este estaba en la cocina viendo que Kaori preparara el desayuno para todos...

-Oye, Kaori...

-Que pasa Kanato? -dijo mientras preparaba la taza de cubitos de azucar de Yuma-

-Prepara un pastel -dijo mientras abrazaba a su Teddy-

-Claro, pero cuando termines de Desayunar -le sonrio la Castaña al peli-lila-

-¡Si! ¡Pastel! -grito contento- Le dire a mis hermanos -sonrio para luego marcharse de la cocina-

-Buenos dias, Kaori -bostezo Shuu mientras se sentaba en la misma silla donde estaba Kanato sentado hace unos momentos-

-Oh, Buenos dias Shuu-San -sonrio mientras colocaba dulces en un vaso- que quieres para desayunar?

-Lo que sea -murmuro mientras apoyaba la cabeza en sus brazos-

-Esta bien -le sonrio para volver su mirada a los huevos revueltos que estaba preparando-

-En el desayuno-

-Estem... Shuu-san -murmuro Kou-

-Que pasa Kou? -lo miro-

-Has visto a Ruki-Nii-san?

-Emm...-y en ese momento recordo, Ruki todavia seguia amarrado a la silla- E-Esperen un momento -se levanto de su aciento para caminar fuera del comedor donde todos, hasta Kaori lo miraban confundidos-

-Shuu POV-

Estaba tranquilo comiendo mi desayuno cuando el Kou mensiono la desaparicion de Ruki, le "prometi" que no me olvidaria de el; pero casualmente se me olvido completamente...

¿-Ruki? -pregunte a la oscuridad de la gran sala-

-T-Te olvidastes de mi -escuche como murmuraba-

-Lo siento -me acerque a el- Pero con la llegada de la nueva, me olvide de ti -comenze a desatar la soga que estaba a su alrededor-

-¿Nueva? -dijo arrojando las cuerdas al otro lado de la habitacion-

-Tengo hambre -camine hacia la puerta seguido de Ruki-

Caminamos hasta el comedor, donde se podian escuchar risas de parte de mis hermanos, de los mukami's y de la humana... En ese momento jamas habia escuchado a mis hermanos reir de esa forma, por una parte jamas estaba con ellos para escucharlos y por la otra ellos no hacian nada para que yo estuviera con ellos...

-Regrese -dije mientras atraia las miradas de todos- Oh, Kaori el es Ruki, Ruki mukami -señale a Ruki quien estaba junto a mi-

-Hola -sonrio levantandose de su lugar- Soy Kaori, Kaori Shion -le extendio la mano la cual Ruki acepto-

-Un placer, Kaori -agito un poco la mano de la chica-

-¿Te gustaria desayunar con nosotros Ruki-San? -pregunto la castaña-

-Claro, me encantaria -sonrio-

-Bien -sonrio para luego correr a la cocina-

-Ruki, toma asiento -señale un lugar junto a Kaori-

-RUKI POV-

Estaba algo imprecionado, ver a aquella chica de bellos cabellos castaños y Ojos verdes como los del Sakamaki Pelirrojo en esa casa me hacia querer quedarme.

-Listo Ruki-San -sonrio dejando enfrente mio un plato de huevos revueltos- Disfrutalos

-Gracias Kaori -sonrei para luego comenzar a comer-

-Ruki-Chan -senti como Yuma jalaba de la manga de mi camisa- Donde estabas?

-Estaba amarrado Yuma –dije mirando al Raito y a Kou quienes estaban riéndose-

-Ruki-Chan no pudo desatarse –rio Kou quien estaba delante mio-

-Ruki-San… ¿estabas amarrado? –me miro por pocos segundos para luego mirar a Shuu- ¿Eso era lo que se te había olvidado?

-Parece que si –bostezo cerrando sus ojos-

-Hay Shuu-San –una leve risita escapo de sus labios-

-No te rias –sonrio-

-Al fin, Shuu sonríe –lo mire burlon-

-Callate Mukami –me miro- por lo menos no estuve amarrado en una silla por toda una noche –todos en la mesa soltaron risitas mientras que otros soltaban carcajadas entre las cuales destacaba un poquito la de Kaori provocando que me sonrojara-

-Ya no tengo hambre –me levante furioso de la mesa atrayendo todas las miradas-

-Ruki-San –escuche la voz de Kaori que me llamaba-

-¿Que quieres?-la mire un poco tranquilo-

-T-Tienes chicle pegado en el pantalón…-un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al tiempo que me aparecían a mi-

-Ruki-Chan tiene chicle en el tracero! –grito Yuma, Me sentía tan avergonzado en esa situación-

-A-Ah! –grite mientras salía huyendo de ese lugar… Todos me las pagaran… Todos menos Kaori….


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola mis amores *w* -limpiando telarañas de la cuenta- Perdon si no habia subido capitulo hasta ahora :v Pero es que tenia mucha tarea ya que hace unas semanas que comenze la escuela, mas mis asesorias de Quimica y las demas que tendre me han tenido ocupada :33 Aqui les dejo este hasta mañana que suba capitulo por ahi de las 5:00 de la terde (Hora mexico) Espero les guste y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo *w***

* * *

Era una tarde normal en la mansion Sakamaki, todos los pequeños tomaban su sieta de las 3:00 de la tarde en las respectivas habitaciones que se les había asignado a los Mukami, Mientras ellos dormían los Mayores Shuu, Kaori y Ruki se mantenían en silencio en la sala mientras compartían una taza de Té servidas en las tazas de porcelana de Reiji…

-E-Esto es muy incómodo –murmuro la albina mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza-

-Muy incómodo –le dio la razón el peli-negro que estaba sentado a un lado de ella-

-La casa… está muy callada –dijo el rubio mientras asentaba su taza en la mesa-

-¡Ah~! –resoplo la chica asentando su cabeza en el hombro del peli-negro, quien al sentirla así se sonrojo desviando la mirada- ¡Estoy tan aburrida! –cerro sus ojos-

-Estoy de acu…-dijo para luego ser interrumpido por risitas que venían de arriba de las escaleras-

-Ne~ Kaori-Chan! –canturreo Raito bajando las escaleras sonriendo-

-Hm –la mencionada abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con un castaño quien venía sonriendo hasta ella- ¿Qué pasa Raito? –pregunto sentándolo en sus piernas una vez que llego hasta ella-

-Tengo hambre –la miro sonriendo mientras mecia sus piernas hacia adelante y atrás- y Kanato está llorando mucho

-Bien, ire a ver a Kanato y luego les preparo la cena a todos –sonrió besando la mejilla del niño para dejarlo sentado en su lugar-

-Aw~~ Kaori-San me beso –sonrió sonrojado notando la mirada amenazadora del Peli-Negro y del Rubio-K-Kaori-San! Espérame! –grito para correr hasta ella tomando su mano de la chica y subir con ella-

-Kaori Pov-

Subí hasta el cuarto de Kanato acompañada de un tierno Raito, Mientras subíamos raito me contaba lo que había hecho cuando se despertó, al principio me dio gracia ya que me conto que cuando caminaba al baño se tropezó con algo cayendo al suelo, me preocupe al verle un raspón en su codo pero se me paso cuando me dijo que estaba bien, solo cuando dimos vuelta en el pasillo pude escuchar los gritos de kanato y las voces de los demás niños tratando de tranquilizarlo…

-Kanato, ¿qué tienes? –entre con paso rápido a la gran habitación del pequeño peli-lila quien seguía llorando mientras Kou, Reiji, Subaru y Yuma se encontraban a su alrededor tratando de tranquilizarlo-¿Porque está llorando? –Les pregunte acercándome a la cama-

-No sabemos, cuando nos despertamos ya estaba llorando –hablo Kou mientras sostenía a Teddy en sus brazos-

-Oh –me acerque al peli-lila quien aún seguía llorando- kanato ya no llores –lo acurruque en mis brazos como a un bebe recién nacido-

-K-Kaori-San –me abrazo aun sin dejar de llorar-

-Ya Kanato, estoy aquí –le murmure tratando de tranquilizarlo-¿porque lloras mi pequeño?

-T-Tuve una pesadilla –se limpió sus mejillas mojadas-

-Ya tranquilo –sonreí acariciando sus cabellos lilas- estoy aquí contigo –cuando acabe de hablar pude notar como los pequeños y hasta los dos mayores miraban a Kanato con amenaza haciéndolo llorar-

-¡Kaori!-lloro abrazándome mas ocultando su rostro en mi cuello-

-¡Ustedes nueve! –los señale atrayendo su atención hacia mí- Dejen de míralo así que lo asustan! –Les grite no muy fuerte acariciando su espalda- ya, ya tranquilo mi pequeño –murmure con calma- ya no te harán nada

-¿D-De verdad? –Se alejó un poco mirándome a los ojos-

-Si –asentí con la cabeza mientras sonreía- ya no te harán nad…-no pude terminar de hablar cuando sentí como unos fríos y mojados labios se posaban en los míos dejándome sorprendida, no solo a mi… sino a ¡TODOS!

-K-Kaori-San tiene dulces y suaves labios –sonrió mientras se limpiaba sus mejillas- Cuando crezca Kaori se casara conmigo –rio para luego sentarse junto a mí-

-…..-no pude decir nada, todavía estaba shockeada por el beso de Kanato, no pude evitar sonrojarme hasta quedar un tomate…Mi primer beso me lo quito un niño… ¡UN NIÑO DE 7 AÑOS!

-¡Hah! Cerda que quedo roja –rio acercándose a mí- Si le doy un beso se quedara igual?

-¿¡Q-Que!? –me aleje rápido de él dejando una silla entre él y yo- P-Para ser un niño de 7 años eres muy atrevido! –Mire a Kanato y a Yuma sonrojada quienes seguían riendo bajo la mirada amenazadora de sus hermanos-

-¡Y-Yo también quiero un beso de Kaori! –Chillo Ayato levantando su dedo índice apuntado hacia mí-

-No te dejare que me beses-lo mire más sonrojada- iré a preparar el desayuno –camine hasta la puerta bajo las miradas de todos sobre mí-

-Pov Ruki-

Esos Sakamaki's me la pagaran! Como se atreven a besar así a Kaori, Pf y encima mi propio hermano la quería besar, si no fueran unos mocosos ya hubiera mandado a Yuma a otra parte del planeta

-Par de Idiotas –murmure mirando a los dos castaños, al pelirrojo y al peli-lila quienes me miraron a ver inflando las mejillas-

-R-Ruki… -sentí como Azusa jalaba de la manga de mi camisa levantando sus brazos-

-Bien –lo levante acomodándolo en mis brazos- Todos vayan a lavarse la cara que parecen zombies –les ordene, recibí muchos No pero al final todos me obedecieron- también tu Azusa –lo baje dejándolo en el suelo-

-S-Si –murmuro corriendo fuera del cuarto dejándome solo con el Sakamaki Mayor-


	6. Chapter 5

**Alfin les traigo el siguiente capitulo *w* Espero les guste :3 ya casi comienza lo bueno esto solo era una introduccion hacia lo que se trataria el Fic :33 Espero les guste *w***

_**Diabolik Lovers: Haunted Dark Bridal no me pertenece**_

_**solo la historia y la Oc :33**_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Después de tremendo beso que le plantaron a la castaña esta estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos en la cocina sin percatarse que no era la única en ese lugar, un par de ojos adormilados la veían fijamente

-Subaru… Azusa –murmuro al bajar la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos- que pasa? –les pregunto tiernamente-

-Estas…triste? –Pregunto el pequeño Azusa apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de la chica-

-Claro que no –lo miro- porque debería estarlo?

-Porque cuando saliste de la habitación de Kanato…-comenzó a hablar subaru cuando Azusa lo interrumpió-

-Estabas…triste –termino-

-N-No estaba triste –les murmuro con su sonrojo al recordar aquella escena enfrente de todos-

-Kaori-San –hablo Subaru entendiendo sus pequeños brazos hacia ella, lo cual entendió tomándolo entre sus brazos sonriendo-

-¿Tienen hambre? –les pregunto a los pequeños, los cuales asintieron afirmativamente- Les preparare algo rico ya verán –sonrió dejando al pequeño albino sentado en donde ella estaba cargando al azabache y sentándolo junto al otro- esperen aquí –les sonrió una última vez para luego tomar todo lo que necesitaría para la comida "especial" que les haría a esos dos pequeños

-Kaori-San… es muy buena –murmuro Azusa en el oído del albino-

-S-Si –afirmo este- Mamá Kaori es buena –miro la espalda de la chica con una leve sonrisa-

Mientras Kaori cocinaba los pequeños Azusa y Subaru la ayudaban a preparar ahora la Cena para todos en la mansión, de un pequeño almuerzo para ellos tres se sumaron todos ahora la Cena debía ser algo mucho más "especial" ya que en solo dos días de estar en esa mansión se dio cuenta que esas diez bocas eran muy especiales cuando de comida se trataba.

-Kaori-San! –Chillo el peli-lila ya sentado en la mesa- Tengo hambre! –grito malhumorado-

-Ya casi esta la cena –le contesto desde el umbral de la cocina- Azusa no toque ese cuchillo! –Grito asustado desapareciendo del umbral para quitarle el cuchillo al azabache- Azusa ya va la décima vez que te digo que no lo toques –le murmuro dulce pero seriamente-

-Gomen Kaori-San –murmuro Azusa caminando hasta donde estaba el albino colocando cubos de azúcar en un tazón- Ne…Subaru –murmuro el azabache-

-Que pasa Azusa-kun? –le pregunto inocente bajando de la silla donde estaba parado-

-P-puedo…ayudarte? –Le pregunto mirándolo con aquellos ojos tristones haciendo puchero-

-Claro que si Azusa –le sonrió para hacerse a un lado dejando que el azabache subiera a la silla- Solo ten cuidado –dijo para subirse en otra silla y comenzar a espolvorear chispas de chocolates en el postre que preparaban para todos-

-Ya está listo eso? –pregunto Kaori al ver que los dos pequeños ya casi terminaban con lo que les pidió-

-Ya casi –hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo que terminaban de espolvorear el postre-

-Bien vayan a lavarse las manos que ya pondré la mesa –les beso las frente maternalmente mientras que ellos sonreían sonrojados-

-Si! –asintieron los dos depositando un tierno beso en las mejillas de la chica para luego correr hacia el umbral y desaparecer en el-

-Bien –murmuro quitándose el delantal blanco que había encontrado en la cocina para luego caminar al comedor y verlos a todos ya sentados- Bien la cena ya está terminada me gustaría que Todos, vayan a lavarse las manos –hizo énfasis en la palabra Todos para luego verlos caminar a la puerta- Bien ahora a traer la comida –murmuro dándose prisa y dejar todo lista para cuando ellos volvieran.

* * *

-Listo ya nos lavamos las ma…-hablo en Shuu quedándose boquiabierto al ver toda la comida que estaba en la gran mesa, todo lo que estaba en la mesa eran los platillos favoritos de todos los chicos, Bistec para Shuu, Carbonara para Reiji, Macaroni para Raito, Dulces de diferentes tipos estaban en un tazón especial para Kanato junto a una rebanada de Pastel de chocolate hecho por las pequeñas manos de Subaru con ayuda de la humana, Un platón lleno de Takoyakis para Ayato , A subaru le preparo un omelet ya que no tenía comida favorita, a Ruki le preparo un tazón de Sopa, a Kou le preparo un plato de Espagueti, a Yuma le preparo su tazón de cubitos de Azucar acompañados de un obligatorio Plato de verduras y por ultimo a Azusa le preparo un plato lleno de Shichimi Togarashi dejándole para ella un plato lleno de espagueti a la boloñesa acompañado de una rica salsa de Tomates y muchas cosas verdes- ¿nos…esto es para nosotros? –pregunto despreocupado pero con una pisca de sorpresa en su tono de voz-

-Sip –sonrió-

-¿Cómo supiste que nos gustaba?-pregunto Ruki sorprendido al ver su plato favorito en la mesa-

-Tuve ayuda de ciertas personitas –les guiño el ojo a Azusa y a Subaru quienes se sonrojaron un poquito- Bien por favor tomen asiento –hizo una pequeña reverencia frente a todos

-Ahhhh!~ Todo se ve delicioso –alabo Raito la comida que tenía frente a el- Kaori-San es buena chef –le sonrió-

-Gracias Raito –le devolvió la sonrisa al castaño mientras tomaba asiento frente a Subaru y a Azusa- Cuando terminen de cenar les leeré un cuento –les hablo a los pequeños los cuales sonrieron ampliamente mientras gritaban un "Waaaaaa"- Pero mientras coman todo

-Buaa! Estas cosas no me gustan –reclamo Yuma alejando el plato de verduras que tenía frente a el- Solo quiero los cubitos de Azúcar –tomo el tazón en sus manos dándole un brillo de emoción en sus ojos-

-No Yuma –le quito el tazón de Azúcar- Si no comes todo no te daré tus cubos –le regaño no muy seria-

-Pe-Pero son mis Cubos de Azúcar! –chillo Yuma con sus ojos cristalinos-

-N-No llores Yuma –hablo nerviosa- T-Te daré dos tazones de cubitos de azúcar si te comes tus verduras –demando la castaña-

-Está bien –hablo el castaño limpiando sus ojos- Si me las como me darás dos tazones –le sonrió-

-Hecho –sonrió dejando el tazón junto a su comida-

Toda la cena transcurrió entre risas por los más pequeños sin percatarse que los más grandes estaban en un incómodo silencio entre ellos. La castaña estaba nerviosa solo al tener cerca al azabache de puntas claras junto a ella, el Azabache estaba tomando pequeños sorbos de la sopa pero se le notaba un poco lo nervioso que estaba al tener a la chica junto a él, mientras que el Mayor de los hermanos Sakamaki estaba como si nada saboreando el Bistec que tanto le gustaba sin darle mucha importancia a las miradas secretas que le daba la castaña desde su asiento.

-Ne~ ¿Porque están muy callados? –pregunto Raito bajando de su asiento para acercarse a la chica- Kaori-San esta roja –sonrió poniendo sus manitas sobre sus piernas- porque estas roja? –se inclinó un poco para ver la cara de ella-

-N-No estoy roja –le miro nerviosa- S-Solo que… no estoy acostumbrada a comer con mucha gente –musito bajo desviando la mirada el pequeño-

-Claro que si –le miro divertido dibujándole una sonrisa juguetona. Aun al ser un niño el lado pervertido del Raito mayor no desaparecía de su cuerpo-

-Ya Raito déjala –hablo el interesado Shuu- Si dice que no le pasa nada déjala –la defendió sin mirarla-

-Aburrido –musito el mencionado lleno a su asiento donde comenzó a comer sin quitar su sonrisa juguetona-

-Gracias…Shuu-San –musito la castaña sin dejar de comer su espagueti-

* * *

En lo que faltaba la cena todo el mundo estaba callado, nadie decía nada solo se miraba entre si hasta que Reiji rompió el silencio de la habitación dirigiendo su mirada a la chica

-Kaori…-acomodo sus anteojos que estaban en la punta de su nariz- Que historia nos contaras? –pregunto curioso por saber con qué lectura los deleitara-

-Pues… -miro al azabache de orbes carmesí- Es una sorpresa –le guiño el ojo una vez que había terminado de comer-

Todos los pequeños emocionados por el cuento terminaron de comer llevando educadamente sus platos hasta la cocina en donde después de dejarlos corrieron hasta sus habitaciones para ponerse la pijama y lavarse los dientes

-¿Cómo haces eso? –Le pregunto Ruki a Kaori-

-¿Hago qué? –Pregunto inocente-

-Como haces que te obedezcan? –Pregunto Shuu parándose junto a Ruki-

-Fácil –los miro sonriendo- Les doy amor y cariño –les guiño el ojo-

Aquella humana desde que llego a la mansión a traído con ella calidez a la mansión, con la ayuda de ella talvez los mayores encontrarían la forma de volver a los niños a sus edades anteriores o talvez lo intentarían…


End file.
